Las variopintas muertes de Regulus Black
by Miss Marlene
Summary: Regulus Black está muerto. ¿Pero cómo? Varias viñetas ilustrando las varias posibilidades de la muerte del joven mortífago en circunstancias...inesperadas. Para la comunidad de 30vicios, en LJ.
1. Reglas

**Wolas! Si alguien ha visto "Escala de grises", ahi viene todo explicado, pero para acortar: me he unido a una comunidad de LJ, 30vicios, y he elegido hacer las viñetas de Regulus Black. Pero no me creo capaz de escribir 30 viñetas serias sobre el tema, asi que he decidido separarlo en dos partes, la seria y la cómica. **

**Eso es principalmente porque weno, hay tantos fics escritos sobre Blacks...y tanta gente nueva (en serio, hay mas y mas) eligiendo a esos personajes, y al mismo tiempo tan poca información sobre ellos, que me empieza a parecer increíblemente difícil abordar el tema de forma original. Oh, para que no os asusteis luego, esta es la parte cómica. Humor. O lo que sea. **

**Disclaimer: Todos estos personajes son míos. Pero no lo saben.**

**Please, reviews!**

**--------------------------------**

**Reglas**

Regulus Black, al igual que toda una generación de Slytherins y sangres limpias, acabó por aprender las reglas. No es que estuvieran escritas en ningún sitio, pero podía decirse que eran lo que te convertía en un Slytherin de élite, preparado para ingresar en el fandom con la cabeza bien alta, sabiendo que los fics sobre ti serán dignos y favorecedores.

También era cierto que las reglas eran distintas en Hogwarts y al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, años después.

Algunas importantes de la casa Slytherin, arrogante y temida, eran por ejemplo:

-Nunca alabarás a otro Slytherin, porque "tiene una piel perfecta" o "buen gusto para la ropa".

-Solo Lucius Malfoy puede llevar el pelo como Lucius Malfoy.

- Da igual si es tu prima.

- Si tu equipo pierde al Quidditch contra Hufflepuff, eso significa que _deberíais_ estar en Hufflepuff.

- Las únicas personas del mismo sexo que pueden ir juntos a los bailes son Crabbe y Goyle.

- Si hablas con un Gryffindor de forma civilizada, eres un traidor, y no aparecerás en los libros.

- Deberás mantener vivo, y/o avivar el rumor sobre las orgías en la sala común de Slytherin.

Aparte de esas, había muchas más reglas, que incluían tu comportamiento durante el desayuno, tu actitud durante las clases, y tu color favorito. Que tenía que ser el verde. Sí, siempre. Sobre todo si eras daltónico.

Para un mortífago, por consecuencia, las reglas evolucionaban y se hacían aun más complejas. Ciertas cosas no estaban permitidas bajo _ninguna_ circunstancia:

- Empezar una discusión sobre qué viene primero, la gallina o el huevo, en las reuniones ultrasupersecretas.

- No difundir ese rumor sobre la alta actividad sexual de los mortífagos, y sobre las orgías en las reuniones ultrasupersecretas.

- Decir "ultrasupersecretas" en voz alta.

- Tratar de impresionar a las turistas extranjeras, contándoles que eres Lord Voldemort.

- Vestir de naranja.

- Tararear _"Somewhere over the rainbow"_.

- Invitar a Snape a una fiesta de disfraces.

- Descubrir que el Señor Tenebroso ha dividido su alma en siete partes, buscarlas y destruírlas, dejando una nota firmada, dirigida a... mierda.

Lástima que Regulus Black tenía tan mala memoria para las reglas.


	2. Cartas

**Tengo mucha mucha prisa, siento no haber podido contestar a los reviews, pero prometo que lo hare cuando vuelva a tener internet. Espero que os guste este xapi. Besos, y gracias por los reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: No hago dinero con esto, ironicamente lo gasto. **

* * *

**Cartas**

_Querido Santa, _

_Como he sido especialmente bueno, sobre todo comparado con Sirius (Eso de que le haya dicho a Kreacher que escupa en su comida es mentira, no podeis probar nada!), queria pedirte que me trajeras :_

_Una escoba nueva, una CuantasCosasBarreria2000._

_Un tamagochi de esos donde puedes tener un basilisco como mascota y alimentarlo con bebes muggles._

_El nuevo CD de GrindewaldIsNotDead._

_Un traje del KKK. Si es dificil de conseguir, me conformare con uno de capuchino de las procesiones de Pascua._

_Fanfics que no insistan que me uni a mos mortifagos porque mi hermano no me queria._

_Un hermano que me quiera._

_Un horcrux. Creo que hay solo siete, y valen un paston, pero no hay nada mas cool y me hara muy popular. Ademas, dicen que Lucius Malfoy ya tiene uno ! No es justo ! Porfaaa, Santa, sere muy bueno, lo prometo !_

Segun informes de los aurores, el joven hallado muerto en su casa del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba abriendo un regalo de Navidad. La tarjeta decia : « Ahi tienes tu horcrux crio pijo, ahora dejame en paz. Santa Claus ». El regalo no se ha encontrado. Se sospecha que el asesino lo ha robado, junto con el vaso de leche y las galletas.


	3. Escalera

Este fic es un poco estupido (alguien esta sorprendido?), porque era dificil pensar en escaleras. Asi que tenemos al pobre Rosier pagando por mi locura. Justos por inocentes, Evan, justos por inocentes. En fin, espero que os guste!

Disclaimer: con todo lo que les he hecho, no creo que JK acepte a estos degenerados como suyos XD.

**Escalera **

- Oye, aqui en Grimmauld Place deberíais plantearon serias reformas- se quejó con voz superior Rosier.

El resto de los reunidos alzaron la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres Evan?- preguntó el anfitrión, es decir, Regulus "Va a Morir" Black con un bufido. Estaba ya harto, y no era el único. Rosier _siempre_ andaba quejándose de todo. O hacía mucho calor, o mucho frío, o demasiado ruido, o el silencio le ponía nervioso. Y ahora la había tomado con la decoración de Grimmauld Place. Y es que no, Evan Rosier no veía el vaso medio lleno o medio vacío. El vaso le parecía muy pequeño, el líquido tenía un color raro, y estaba servido a deshora.

- Esa escalera por ejemplo- señaló el mortífago, dándose importancia. Se le consideraba- él se consideraba- una autoridad en estilo.

Regulus contó hasta diez en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la escalera, Rosier?- preguntó al fin, con la voz calmada, deseando tener un hacha como McNair.

- Bueno...- Evan colocó las manos sobre la mesa de forma que las yemas de sus dedos se unieran, y levantando las cejas- para empezar, está en mitad de la habitación.

- ¿Y?

- Pasas por debajo para llegar a tu habitación.

- ¿Y?

- Da mala suerte- dijo Rosier encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, quita tanta luz...y hace que los muebles estén mal repartidos.- El resto de los mortífagos, viendo que esto iba para largo, empezaban a recoger sus cosas (canicas, cromos, gogos)-. Ahí, por ejemplo, podríais poner...

Finalmente, Evan Rosier fue asesinado en un callejón oscuro durante la Primera Guerra. No se hallaron muestras de magia en la escena del crímen, los aurores creen que la muerte se debe a repetidos hachazos.

_El amable y amistoso Walden McNair, empleado como verdugo para el Ministerio de Magia, declaró que su hacha había desaparecido tras una visita de un tal Regulus Black._

_Los cargos contra Regulus Black han sido retirados teniendo en cuenta que falleció en su casa de Grimmauld Place esa misma noche, tratando de mover la escalera por medios mágicos, cuando resbaló sobre un extraño medallón que casualmente había caído de su bolsillo. Regulus Black fue aplastado por la escalera y murió en el acto. Que mala suerte._

_El medallón fue llevado a la oficina de objetos perdidos, de donde lo reclamó un fan de la cirujía estética y las serpientes momentos más tarde. Se hacía llamar Rom Tiddle. Se desconoce su identidad. _


	4. Cafe

**Wenas, aqui estoy otra vez, en un ciber ¬¬. Triste vida. **

**Esto es un crossover, pero supongo que todos reconocereis de donde y no supondra ningun problema...Oh, muchas gracias por los reviews! Y espero que os guste esto!**

**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, menos la estupidez y la vagancia.

* * *

**

**Café **

Severus Snape no esperaba muchas cosas de la vida. En este momento, se habría conformado con (la muerte de James Potter y Sirius Black) un café. Pero no estaba en posición de elegir, porque esto no lo escribe Snape, sino yo.

Se podría decir que en realidad Snape no pintaba mucho en este fic, pero de todas formas, se asomó a mirar entre las grietas. Lo único que podía ver era la silueta negra de Regulus Black recortada contra el resplandor rojo del fuego, con el abismo abriéndose a sus pies. La gruta en general no estaba tan mal, es decir, Snape pasaba gran parte de su vida en una mazmorra, qué iba él a saber, pero hacía mucho calor. De hecho, era un calor _asfixiante_. Sí, y la oscuridad era _abrumadora_. Y el ruido era _terrible_. Asi que la escena en general era _muy dramática_.

Snape pensó que nunca llevaba la cámara encima cuando de verdad hacía falta.

De repente recordó que no había desayunado, y la falta de café le hizo exclamar:

- ¡Regulus!- como si de verdad se alegrara de verle.

Regulus pareció salir del trance, y caer en la cuenta otra vez de que estaba en un fic ridículo, frente a la Grieta del Destino. (Porque había oído por ahí que la Grieta del Destino, en el Monte del Destino, en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras era donde se arrojaban esas cosas.) Y sí, sujetaba el horcrux en una mano, mirándolo con atención, y por qué no decirlo, con cara de poseso.

- He llegado hasta aquí- dijo por fin, mirando a Snape- pero he decidido no hacer lo que vine a hacer. ¡El horcrux es mío!

Snape iba a objetar que Regulus no podía _usar_ el horcrux para nada. Es decir, no es que fuera un Anillo que te daba invisiblidad y corroía tu alma o algo por el estilo, de hecho, para lo _único_ para lo que aparentemente se podía emplear el horcrux era para destruírlo. O como pisapapeles, pero él sabía que Regulus ya tenía uno.

Justo cuando iba a decir todo eso, el joven Black se puso el medallón al cuello. A lo lejos, mientras el mortífago reclamaba el horcrux para él, Lord Voldemort, capaz de sentir cada uno de los pedazos de su alma...estornudó. Un estremecimiento sacudió el Mundo Mágico, y los mortífagos se precipitaron en una carrera desesperada a...pasarle un pañuelo. (Y si teneis curiosidad, Peter llegó primero, pero Voldemort, como Señor Oscuro que era, no dio las gracias).

Snape se encontraba ante una escena extraña:

Kreacher, el viejo y senil elfo doméstico de los Black, se había abalanzado (salido de nadie sabe dónde) sobre Regulus gritando: "¡Mi tessoro¡Tessoro, tessoro, tessoro!¡Oh mi tessoro!" Y otras explamaciones por el estilo (que no están incluídas para no subir el rating del fic, y para que nadie me pregunte si hay sexo de por medio).

Y así, Regulus se sacudió cuando intentaba sacarse al elfo de encima, y dio un paso más hacia atrás, tropezando y perdiendo el equilibrio. Se tambaleó unos segundos al borde del abismo, y se precipitó al vacío. Su último lamento contenía demasiadas palabras feas, niños, para que yo pueda escribirlas aquí.

Kreacher cayó hacia atrás y se dio un golpe en la cabeza, que le dejaría aún más perturbado en el futuro.

Snape miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos. Acababa de presenciar el crossover más absurdo de fanfiction, y todo antes del desayuno.

Su expresión era...adecuada.

Tras unos segundos, se acercó al elfo, y arrastrándolo por una pierna decidió salir de ahí.

-_Necesito_ un café.


	5. Salida

Aviso: este fic es altamente absurdo y tiene sexo. No es explícito, pero insinúa incesto, chan, y otras perversiones varias. Pero no muchas. 

Si no quereis perder el tiempo, lo entenderé, pero que nadie me acuse de pervertida luego.

Oh, es otro de esos fics donde Regulus aparece...pero no es un fic _sobre_ Regulus. En fin, supongo que sirve de todos modos.

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, ni los personajes ni el baño de prefectos.

* * *

**

**Salida**

Regulus Black entró en la ducha de prefectos tranquilamente. Aun tenía sueño y esperaba que el agua fría acabara de despertarle.

De repente, cuando su túnica ya estaba en el suelo, junto con su ropa interior y su varita, sintió como la puerta del baño volvía a abrirse lentamente...

Narcisa asomó la cabeza con vergüenza y, tras ofrecer una sonrisita algo irritante, insistió en que buscaba su cepillo de dientes.

A esto, Regulus, estando completamente desnudo como estaba, respondió...de forma algo involuntaria. El hecho de que su prima llevase solo una bata de raso que dejaba al descubierto su cuello y el nacimiento de sus senos no ayudaba.

Afortunadamente, Narcisa no se había dado cuenta de nada, y Regulus ya tenía una toalla al alcance de su mano, cuando al otro lado de la puerta se oyó claramente la voz de Bellatrix. Decía que debía de haber dejado sus pendientes por ahí, y que quería entrar a buscarlos.

Antes de que Regulus pudiera impedirlo (_¿por qué no tendrán cerrojos seguros en una escuela de magos?_), Narcisa ya le había abierto la puerta y la invitaba a entrar...con un beso en los labios?. Cómo era de esperar, Bellatrix llevaba puesto tan solo un sujerente conjunto de ropa interior negra con encajes.

Mientras seguían ahí, Bella agachada buscando en el suelo, Cissa con el cepillo yendo de atrás adelante en su boca, y Regulus intentando mirar al techo y pensar en Hagrid, en Kreacher, en Huffelpuff, en estofado, en escrogutos, en Goyle comiendo, en...Sirius? Porque, sin ser de ninguna forma invitado, Sirius acababa de entrar corriendo en el baño, alegando que se escondía de alguien. Y, sorpresa, estaba desnudo.

Con todas las hormonas sueltas, y la inevitable- Regulus tuvo que asumirlo- mano del perturbado destino, el cuarteto se vio pronto organizado en dos parejas: Sirius y Bella ocupando la ducha, y Regulus y Narcisa apoyados en el lavabo (cepillo de dientes en acción).

Todo eran gemidos y grititos, un par de insultos y tal vez alguna amenaza mortal, y Blacks desnudos consagrados a sus incestuosos impulsos, cuando se abrió la puerta...

Andrómeda abrió la boca sorprendida y justo detrás de ella, con semejantes expresiones, estaban Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape y –es mi fic- Lucius Malfoy. Todos poco vestidos.

Pronto el baño de prefectos estaba lleno de gente desnuda unida en una apasionada y apasionante orgía que habría hecho sonrojarse a Phineas Nigellus en sus años mozos (pero eso es otra historia, reservada para otro día). El suelo a estas alturas estaba alfombrado de sexy ropa interior.

Cuerpos desnudos y jóvenes apretados unos contra otros, sudor y otros fluídos mezclándose en la amalgama de sonidos y acrobacias, y una criatura con muchos brazos y piernas gimiendo en celo.

Y en ese momento, en otro lugar de Hogwarts, Argus Filch, que había pedido la instalación de cámaras de seguridad (por aquello de que era un squib y eso le haría la vida más fácil) no apartaba los ojos del baño de prefectos. Y pese a su aparente estupidez, Argus tuvo una idea. Agarró a la Sra Norris, y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el baño, pensando que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de su vida. Y mientras corría por los pasillos, quitándose la ropa según avanzaba, comunicaba a gritos a los profesores que se iba encontrando que había una emergencia en el cuarto de baño de prefectos, y que debían acudir ahí de inmediato. La mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos en ese momento se unieron a la carrera por pura curiosidad.

Cuando finalmente el conserje alcanzó la puerta del baño de prefectos, iba seguido por todo un batallón de desnudez. (Porque sus seguidores había dado por supuesto que quitarse la ropa era necesario para solucionar la emergencia, y siguieron el ejemplo de Filch).

Argus Filch dejó a la Sra Norris en el suelo y alargó la mano para abrir la puerta...

Regulus sintió en su cabeza que algo muy muy malo estaba a punto de pasar...

El tiempo se detuvo un momento...

¡Y este fic se terminó!

Ahora, queridos lectores, vosotros direis "¿Y la salida?". La salida es la autora.

Oh, para no dejar cabos sueltos, y para que nadie me acuse de que el fic no tiene argumento:

Todo se debía a un escape de poción hormonal vertida en una de las tuberías del baño de prefectos por, nada menos que, Frank Longbottom.

Y lo de Filch...no tiene explicación. Es un hombre muy solo.

* * *

**Este fic fue escrito en el avión, durante un viaje obligatorio a Praga. Que nadie me culpe de que sea estúpido- estoy sentada al lado de gente que me cabrea mucho mucho.**

**En fin. No hay sexo explícito, y podía haberlo habido. De hecho, se supone que es un orgía, asi que tendría mucho sentido que lo hubiese...Todavía no sé si debía haberlo metido o no, pero mi razonamiente era:**

**Sería raro hacerlo muy explícito en un fic de humor.**

**El fic tiene un rating de PG13.**

**No creo que escribir orgías sea mi vocación.**

**Bah, lo hecho hecho está. Vosotros direis. Dejad reviews!**


	6. Caramelo

**Aqui estoy de nuevo, intentando subir algo antes de Navidad. Antes de nada solo quiero decir gracias por los reviews, y por leer y todo eso, y quiero aclarar algo: varias personas me han mandado reviews para el ultimo xapi diciendo que es "raro" y que Reg no muere. Bien, acerca de raro no tengo nada que decir (aparentemente alguna neurona habia muerto y se estaba descomponiendo mientras lo escribia) pero acerca de lo de no morir...y quien dice que no muere? (wink, wink) XD. Usad vuestras mentes enfermas! **

**Y si realmente no os parece probable...tomadlo como que Reggie esta de vacaciones, y no queria hacer su trabajo (palmar como es debido). Oh, en serio, estaba cansada de matarle, no se me ocurria nada, y como he dicho antes, nadie dice que no muera...pensad es eso. **

**Otra cosa: Feliz Navidad! Y si tardo, Happy New Year tambien!**

**Y aun otra cosa, pero esto es mas como un favor...invitacion...publicidad...pasaron por Escala de Grises! En serio, por muy triste que parezca escribir esto, me deprime que este fic tenga 3 veces mas reviews considerando que siempre los subo juntos.**

**Muchos besos. Y perdonad la nota kilometrica.**

**Disclaimer: Mio es solo el caramelo.**

**Ps. Me siento culpable, pero cada vez me gusta mas Peter como personaje de Humor/Parody...  
**

* * *

**Caramelo**

_¡Malditos caramelos! Al principio siempre te engañan, con su aparete inocencia, tan relucientes, de colores, tan apetitosos...¡pero no! Ahora no hay quien se deshaga de esto..._

Lord Voldemort seguía hablando y hablando con su voz siseante y sus ojillos rojos y toda su pinta intimidante. Los mortífagos, reunídos en círculo a su alrededor se miraban de reojo unos a otros, como si desafiaran a sus compañeros a dormirse primero.

_Bla, bla, bla, bla...a ver si se calla de una vez y puedo sacarmelo de la boca. ¡Se me ha pegado a los dientes!_

Pero el Señor Tenebroso no se callaba. No, el Señor Tenebroso tenía otros planes. De hecho, el plan era aturdir y adormecer a su audiencia, de manera que cuando plantease el verdadero problema, nadie pudiera ocultar nada y la verdad hablase por si misma. ¡Las molestias que había que tomarse con tantos seguidores con Legilimancia y Oclumancia entre sus filas! Todo el mundo siempre hablaba detrás de tus espaldas! De hecho, una vez, Lord Voldemort interceptó un pensamiento de Avery que decía que su túnica (que había elegido cuidadosamente con el asesoramiento de Nagini) hacía su culo más gordo. Obviamente el Señor Tenebroso le tomó manía para siempre y ese fue el fin de lo que llaman "viad tranquila" para Avery. Pero eso es otra historia, al final de la cual, por suerte o por desgracia, Regulus Black no muere. Asi que no nos desviemos.

_Babas, babas...si lleno mi boca de babas se disolverá, y podré separar mis mandíbulas de nuevo...vamos babas! Demostrad que sois Sangre Limpia (habrá algo como Babas Limpias? Por qué siempre tiene que ser "sangre"...?, no pueden ser otros fluídos como...?)!!_

Como era evidente (por las lineas escritas en cursiva), el caramelo había pegado los dientes de Regulus de manera que apenas podía abrir la boca. Lord Voldemort, por su parte, seguía contando la historia de cómo eligió su nombre, y de cómo torturó una vez a un muggle hasta la locura haciéndole escuchar la discografía entera de Camela. (Ante esto, hasta Bellatrix Lestrange se estremeció).

En un momento dado, cuando todos estaban a punto de desplomarse de aburrimiento enterrándole debajo, Lord "Que-original-soy-porque-reordeno-las-letras-de-mi-nombre" Voldemort se decidió a preguntar...

_¡¡Sí¡Se ha despegado, ahora solo tengo que escupir sin que nadie me vea!_

- Venga, decidme¿quién de vosotros ha estado usando una séptima parte de mi alma sin permiso, y luego no la ha dejado en su sitio?

_Ah, mierda, ese he sido...Ahg.Maldito caramelo._

-¡¡Aghhh¡Jhhh¡¡Rjhh!!

Regulus Black gesticulaba y se señalaba la garganta, mientras El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado trataba de descifrar lo que le quería decir mirando con suspicacia.

_JHJJHHH!!! AHG!! _

Los mortífagos también miraban sorprendidos el arrebato, mientras Regulus se ponía rojo, luego violeta, y finalmente se desplomaba en el suelo, muerto por asfixia.

Mientras todos los presentes intercambiaban miradas estupefactas, Peter pensó en ayudar, como siempre:

- ¡Mi Señor, creo que mientras se atragantaba señaló a Avery!


	7. Progenie

**Escrito en el dia de Año Nuevo, con un dolor de estómago que me doblo. Y...hee, pensaba explicar esto. Justificarme o algo. Pero no puedo XD. No hay excusa posible o aceptable que lo cubra. XD Enjoy!**

**Feliz Año Nuevo!!**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas y JK Rowling me persiguen con bates de beibol por la habitación. Asique supongo que era suyo...**

* * *

**Progenie**

"Venga, vale, se te veía venir, con esa manía que te ha entrado de ahorrarte tramas con los crossovers. Eres una rancia, Marlene, eso es lo que eres. Y esta vez te has pasado de cliché, esto está más gastado que la buena reputación de Paris Hilton" , pensó Lord Voldemort. Pero solo dijo:

¿Regulus, que fue lo que Snape te contó sobre tu padre?

Regulus, igual de entusiasmado con esta nueva idea que el Señor Oscuro, respondió:

- Me contó lo suficiente¡me contó que tú le mataste!- y considerando que Snape no conocía a sus padres y que los dos estaban vivos esa mañana...

Lord Voldemort rió de forma diabólica.

YO SOY TU PADRE!!- proclamó, dudando por un momento si esto empezaba a gustarle. Una cosa era un crossover cutre y punto, y otra cosa diferente era ser un Señor Oscuro basante presentable que tenía frases lapidarias.

-NOOOOO!!!

Un grito estremecedor...hizo que todo el mundo se estremeciera. Pero, para la sorpresa de Tom Skywalker Riddle (O Lord Wadermort, o como sea), el grito no provenía de Regulus.

Un grupo bastante nutrido de adolescentes y jóvenes venidos de varias generaciones del universo de Rowling, y miles y miles de fanfiction en diferentes idiomas, habían irrumpido en...La Estrella de la Muerte.

¡Es un impostor!- gritaba una niña rubia que aparentemente era el interés romántico de Harry y Draco en algún fanfic.- ¡Yo soy la verdadera hija perdida de Lord Voldemort!

¡No¡Yo soy su hija¡Yo me parezco a Tom Riddle, tengo un pasado misterioso y un lado oscuro que me hace muy interesante y original!- interrumpía otra.

¡Pero yo tengo más poderes que vosotras dos juntas, puedo hacer magia sin varita desde los tres años, soy la mejor en Legilimancia, y fumar no me da cáncer!- gritaba la tercera.

¡Pues yo soy la heredera de Slytherin y puedo demostrarlo con esta marca en mi hombro con forma de zambomba!

¿Si? Pues yo me uní a los mortífagos aunque soy una sangre sucia, porque creía que los odiaba y luego me di cuenta de que eran muy muy malos, y me enamoré de Harry y volví al lado de la luz y...

Lord Voldemort y Regulus Black se miraban con horror y comprensión. Habían esperado un fic estúpido, pero esto era demasiado. La autora había estado viendo La Vida de Brian otra vez.

¡Yo soy su verdadera hija!- gritaba una pelirroja con los ojos verdes. – ¡Yo soy Lily Evans!

¡Eso no puede ser!- gritó una voz al fondo, y de repente se hizo el silencio. – Porque yo soy su hijo. ¡Yo, Harry Potter!

Por pura curiosidad más que nada, Regulus preguntó al Señor Tenebroso:

¿De verdad son todos tuyos?

Voldemort estuvo incómodo unos segundos, porque no sabía muy bien por donde empezar...

- Sí, bueno...- explicó con disculpa. – Pero yo no tenía ni idea de que acabaría así.

- Pues tuviste una juventud loca.

Ya sabes, los sesenta...

Regulus asintió con comprensión. Viendo que por lo visto tenían un momento íntimo de padre a hijo, (toda esa masa de hijos e hijas discutían entre ellos) decidió confesar algo...

-...Padre?

- Dime.

- He robado un horcrux para destruírlo, me entrené para ser un Jedi solo para matarte, atropellé a tu gato, y las revistas que hay debajo de mi cama...son mías. Además, no me gustan las serpientes.

Lord Voldemort se quedó callado. La vena en su sien se había hinchado, lo que indicaba que estaba muy enfadado, y sus ojos estaban aun más rojos.

Levantó su varita y apuntó a su hijo traidor.

- Jamás podré perdonarte...-siseó, y antes de que Regulus pudiera decir nada (mucho menos volverse tan cool como los otros hijos), le lanzó un Avada usando la Fuerza (ja!) y lo mató.

Después, secándose las lágrimas murmuró tan solo "Misty era irreemplazable, Nagini nunca será como ella, maldito crío".


	8. Escape

**Esto es otro fic donde Reggie sale, pero no es claramente sobre él. Pero sale. Con eso sirve no? Pues eso. Si Reg fuera el prota-prota en todas las viñetas se me iba a secar el cerebro. Sería demasiado repetitivo...porque pensadlo, qué sabemos de él? Es el hermano de Sirius, era mortífago y está muerto. Luego está lo del horcrux, que podemos contarlo tb, pero no hay detalles de nada. Y 30 fics con tooooda esa información ¬¬ iban a ser poco más o menos iwales. **

**Mis notas se están haciendo peligrosamente largas. Y considerando que son viñetas, son casi más largas que el fic XD. Haha.**

**Espero que perdoneis mi carisma, y que os guste el fic!**

**Disclaimer: -Los mortífagos no son míos... (JK mira a Marlene de forma acusadora) -Vale, vale Lord Voldemort tampoco. (Marlene saca un bulto de debajo de la cama y se lo entrega a Rowling).**

* * *

**Escape **

-¡Cubrid las vías de escape¡No dejeis que huya!- gritaba Lord Voldemort mientras gesticulaba dramáticamente y no se movía de su sitio pese que impedía bastante el movimiento a sus mortífagos, que lo habrían encontrado más facil si en vez de estar siempre en medio, el Señor Tenebroso se sentase en una esquina mientras gritaba órdenes, sin molestar. O que por lo menos pusiera a la serpiente en una esquina y dejase de sacudirla hacia todos los lados.

Los mortífagos corrían asegurando todas las puertas, ventanas y chimeneas (y la portezuela del gato) del escondite supertenebroso en el que se encontraban. Lo principal era frenar la huída, nada era más importante ahora.

Lord Voldemort había descubierto que había un traidor en sus filas, alguien que anteponía sus causas personales a las de su Señor, alguien capaz de echar por tierra sus planes de dominación, alguien desleal a los Sangre Limpia...

No podían dejarle escapar. Debían frenarle.

Cuando todo estaba cerrado y asegurado, Lord Voldemort habló de nuevo:

- Acercaos, mis mortífagos. Ha llegado la hora de que descubramos de quién se trata...-explicó con su expresión más amenazadora. Siseando y todo eso.

Los mortífagos se estremecieron. El traidor no había podido huír, y ahora uno de ellos iba a conocer la ira desatada de su amo... Bellatrix miró a Regulus. Los hermanos Lestrange miraban a Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy miraba su reflejo en una cuchara de plata...pero a ratos miraba a Snape, de reojo. Snape miraba a Peter Pettigrew. El resto de los mortífagos miraban a los lados como vacas viendo pasar el tren, y Goyle se miraba el ombligo. (No pidais explicaciones. Y no, no voy a describir cómo va vestido nadie). Regulus Black sentía el sudor frío en las palmas de sus manos...

De repente vieron como Nott se levantaba de detrás de la mesa, donde reposaba un plato vacío.

- ¡Mi Señor! – interrumpió rápido- Esto es un error. No hay un traidor entre nuestras filas...¡La última galleta está debajo de la mesa!.


	9. Respuestas

**Bueno, ahora ha pasado un poco más de tiempo que la última vez...el caso es que tengo menos viñetas de humor que serias (lo cual es un poco injusto), asi que esperé a escribir esta para poder subirlas juntas. Aun así, supongo que habrá un par de viñetas más en Escala de Grises que aquí... **

**Uhm, como lo acabo de escribir, y ya es muy tarde, voy a guardar tal como está, asi que perdón por las erratas, y los daños colaterales.**

**Oh, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Míos son solamente los horcruxes que no aparecen en esta historia.

* * *

**

**Respuestas**

Lord Voldemort, junto con todos los mortífagos conocidos y algunos por conocer, esperaban expectantes. Todos habían recibido un críptico mensaje de "uno de los suyos" que les prometía revelaciones y respuestas. ¿Sería la combinación ganadora de la lotería¿Les revelaría quién disparó a 2Pac¿El sentido de la vida?.

La puerta principal se abrió, y de detrás de ella, solemne y vestido de ocasión (zapatos de cocodrilo, traje blanco, sombrero, guantes) apareció Regulus Black.

Se oyeron unas risas al fondo. También a Lucius Malfoy preguntado el nombre del sastre o la tienda, con mucha discreción.

-Ejem.- se aclaró la garganta Regulus, claramente sin darse cuenta ni dejarse afectar por la crítica. – Os he llamado a todos...

- Aha! Sabía que era él.- se oyó a Peter.

Lord Voldemort parecía irritado. Él _convocaba_ a sus mortífagos, no era _convocado_ por ellos. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, todas esas tecnologías...(1)

- Como iba diciendo- continuó Regulus lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Peter- os he convocado aquí hoy para desvelar el misterio del séptimo libro. No, no os voy a contar de qué color es el pelo de Andrómeda. No, tampoco sé si algún Weasley muere...Y desde luego no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que ocurre contigo Rabastan, asi que deja de preguntar.

Aquí Rabastan se sintió muy herido. Rodolphus le pasó un pañuelo, con mucha discreción.

- Lo que tengo que desvelar tiene que ver con...LAS SIETE PARTES DEL ALMA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!!

Lord Voldemort se sobresaltó. Sólo su psiquiatra sabía eso. Bueno, y su cocinera. Y tal vez lo hubiera comentado en el supermercado. O en la tienda donde compraba collares para Nagini. Y también podía saberlo Dumbledore, claro. Y quizás Snape. Pero nadie más. (El Señor Oscuro no esperaba ver sus asundos del alma expuestos en público sin ningún tacto de esta manera. Era un escándalo.)

Lor mortífagos se miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y "uhh, que marrón" pintadas en su cara. Pero como siempre, con discreción. (Excepto Greyback, pero eso es otra historia).

- Blah, blah, blah...-siguió Regulus, con dramatismo. Tenía que disfrutar su momento de gloria.- En fin, que básicamente he encontrado los siete horcruxes!!

- Si? – se interesó Evan Rosier.

-Si.- respondió orgulloso.

- ¿Y dónde los tienes?- preguntó Rosier con suspicacia.

- Ehm, bueno- Regulus se rascó la nuca- no podía llevarlos conmigo, asique...los he vuelto a esconder!- sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Pero que conste que planeo destruírlos. Todos. (En realidad estaba intentando conseguir un buen precio en Ebay, pero de momento no había tenido suerte).

El Señor Tenebroso escuchaba con atención.

- Quieres decir que...eres el único que sabe dónde están ahora?- se interesó.

-Esto...- Regulus empezaba a notar que había un fallo en su plan, pero no perdió la compostura.

- ¿Y qué es lo que son?- interrumpió Barty Crouch con genuino interés.

- Pues están el diario de Tom Riddle, el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, la taza de Helga Hufflepuff, el medallón de Slytherin, oh, y el más importante...

- Avada Kedavra!- se decidión Lord Voldemort.

Regulus Black cayó al suelo, muerto. Barty Crouch se quedó con la intriga.

Los mortífagos miraban a su Señor algo confusos preguntándose claramente qué iba a ocurrir ahora que todo esto había salido a la luz...

Lord Voldemort se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno mientras los haya escondido bien...

_(1)La animosa actitud de Lord Voldemort respecto a las nuevas tecnologías se debía a que había sido víctima del acoso fotográfico en una piscina municipal durante el verano. Algún pervertido sacó una foto con el móvil y luego apareció en internet. Ni que decir tiene que El Señor Oscuro recibió algunas llamadas incómodas durante semanas._


End file.
